


Sins of the father, Punishment of the Son

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abduction, BAMF Mike, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Child Abduction, Cop Fetish, Domestic Boyfriends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male Slash, Mike is a good dad, Parent-Child Relationship, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, mike loves his son very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: When Detective Mike Logan's and Officer Aurelia Arnot's newborn son is abducted from the delivery room where they just had him, time is rapidly ticking and Lennie has the pressure to keep Logan, a new father stable and sane as they search the city of eight million souls and 468.9 square miles of ground to cover. Time is not on their side and they don't have enough energy in their bodies to keep them going, can they find Mike's son or will he grieve a loss that will resonate across his entire life?
Relationships: Lennie Briscoe/Mike Logan, Mike Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Spin the Wheel of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qui3tlyR3ading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qui3tlyR3ading/gifts).



Mike Logan was undoubtedly someone that could be described in one word as: Hot headed. His head tended to explode whenever his emotions take over, and it one day did as he punched the councilmember for being homophobic and the words the man used, cut deeply through a closeted bisexual man who was struggling to come to terms that he would fall in love with both genders and those words, they burned and seared through him in a way that he couldn't control his rage, his fury and unleashed it in a bomb, by punching the councilman. However assaulting an elected official, no matter how offensive the remarks, no matter how high the rank was, Logan had no right to attack the councilman like that, he was sent to Staten Island where he was forced to play nice under different people and different cops to see on a daily basis, he hated the change of pace in his new life and he agonized over the lack of cases for him to solve. Apparently his tendency to explode red flagged him as a bottom priority for cases and that gave him plenty of time to go around and start actually finding love.  
He never expected to meet up with officer Aurelia who was no nonsense and took absolutely no shit and she was African American, and a cop, but to him, her race didn't matter, not her gender, none of that mattered at all, all he loved was her strong and firm personality that conveyed an iron core and yet had a hint of vulnerability to it, and he would worry for her especially when she had to take down racist people because racism was clearly alive and well even in the twilight of the twentieth century, he deeply sighed and one night, they had a passionate love making session as Logan asked her beforehand  
"You sure you want this? I can wait...this...this can wait. No pressure."  
Arnot pulled him in for a kiss and murmured sexily  
"I need you and I want you, I consent to all of you babe."  
And he slowly thrust in nice and deep and hard and creamed in hard, creating a child that would unite their souls for all of eternity.


	2. Melting visions

Both of them went about their normal daily routine as Officer Arnot rushed in to clock in for the nightshift duty and Mike had time to get rest for his day shift and he was tired and yet she insisted that she wanted to clock in and get in her hours despite having enough PTO. Mike knew that she was someone special, but would she even stay by his side like all the countless exes that have left him throughout his life or would he be doomed to be alone for all of eternity, he knew he had to have learned something or else he would screw up this relationship all by himself.  
Arnot began to develop pregnancy symptoms about a month later when she suddenly retched at the smell of coffee and everyone knew that police precincts were like the second coffee shop for most cops and she hurled out all of her meal break food and moaned before shaking her head and then puked some more. A woman peeked in, deeply concerned for her wellbeing asked   
"Officer Arnot? Is everything in there ok?"  
Arnot just groaned out as best as she could   
"I'm just probably getting the flu virus that's been running around in this precinct. I swear, its like once one person gets the sniffles, everyone in the damn bulding has to get the sniffles."  
She sighed as the woman offered her some Sprite and some tums to help her settle her stomach along with some ginger candies and Arnot gratefully took them and added a sincere   
"Thank you so much. Thank you."  
The woman nodded and soon left afterwards as Arnot gathered herself and went into the cruiser and did her beat. When she came home, she flopped onto her bed and passed out from dizziness and went to sleep. Mike, meanwhile in his own apartment was busy getting ready for day shift and none of them would realize that there was a special someone in waiting, to change their lives forever, for the better.


	3. Forgive my knees for I am weak

Arnot was growing worse day by day on nightshift and one day, her knees gave up supporting her during a beat and she collapsed and hit her head while chasing after a suspect and she instantly blacked out from dizziness and low blood pressure. She moaned as her TO called for an ambulance as her consciousness faded out and she was rolled onto a backboard onto her back and they strapped her down with a neck brace and with two blocks on the sides of her head and they lifted her onto the stretcher and then they rolled her into the ambulance as they checked her blood pressure, her pulse and they administered drugs into her to help raise her blood pressure back to normal as they arrived at the hospital and then she was brought through the ER bay and then she was admitted to a room.   
A nurse came by and asked for her information and handed the paperwork for the TO to fill out and he grumbled silently because he already did enough paperwork to fill the Library of Congress seven times over but he refused to complain openly because he knew his trainee's life depended on him to provide accurate health information. He sighed and filled the paperwork as the nurses took Aurelia's bloodwork and urine and took it to lab for testing as Logan ran over, deep in worry and concern for her, he didn't want to lose her as well to whatever could kill her and the Doctor sat down and told her "I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news, but Officer Arnot, you are pregnant."  
She gasped in surprise and amusement, she was amazed that she was still capable of having children, but clearly God wanted her to be a mother, her religious beliefs mused in her. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed Mike and they deepened their kiss and the TO protested   
"You do realize that you both need to disclose your relationship to IAB...right? Because they will catch on and if they find out before you disclose, Mike is sure as hell to be fired and you will be strongly reprimanded and censured Arnot. It sure is not going to be pretty when the consequences come down hard."  
They both nodded and realized, sooner or later, this baby would force them to disclose their relationship status regardless of what they do. Arnot sighed  
"I never thought I would ever become a mom...ever...or even fall in love with you at all."  
Mike echoed   
"If I could tell my younger self that I would find love, he would laugh at me, if I told him that I'm gonna be a dad, he would send me to Dr. Skoda for psychiatric help."  
He smiled and kissed her   
"I love you Arnot...I love you so much...." he kissed her as she requested the prenatal meds and they went home after picking them up from the pharmacist.


	4. And I shall grow and grow

Love is complex, it is dangerous and in a sense, for many perspectives, a repulsive concept. Mike Logan thought that Love was all of the above, his ex girlfriend broke up with him and aborted his kid without his say so and he was left in the ruins of his broken heart when Max Greevey, his partner was shot to death, execution style outside his own home. That man was supposed to feel safe in his own house, or even outside of it, but instead, he was murdered in cold blood becuase the man was a cop hater and it destroyed Logan on the inside. Aurelia had to work very hard to gain his trust becuase so many people in his life had broken and taken advantage of his trust in his entire lifetime and it hurt so much, starting with his drunken whore of a mother who beat him to an inch of his life many times over and his father, who also drank as well and ironically was a cop and was a heart transplant recipient. It all made for a toxic mess of an individual like Mike Logan, whose awareness of healthy and unhealthy relationships was completely skewed and off balance due to the lack of nurturing in his toxic enviroment that brought him forth as a broken human being when he was sexually abused by a priest.  
This pain and trauma and horror made him a more bitter person, a withdrawn person that lashed out at the councilman, and this pushed his fate and spun the wheel of destiny that brought him closer to the soulmate of his life, Aurelia Arnot. They often had good days and bad days and as she broke the news to him, he was overjoyed with the prospects of fatherhood, he was just afraid of being just like his own mother and father and not to mention the racism they dealt with, even in liberal New York City, the thought of a white man and a black woman having a baby together seemed difficult for so many to accept and yet, it was happening and Aurelia's baby bump grew bigger and bigger, week by week, both of them waited with anticipation and excitement for the little one to make their appearance into the world. And they knew that with baby born, their lives would change together for the better, although they didn't know by how much that their lives would ever change for them.


	5. Truth is a distant fiction

Mike Logan was excited to see his son come into the world and so was Aurelia and they counted down the days together when the due date would approach and they would have the baby together, their hearts surged with joy at each weekly ultrasound as more progress was made and the baby continued to develop at a normal progress and they were able to see that Aurelia was beginning to develop a visible baby bump and her bump grew bigger week by week and he was buying all sorts of stuff to prepare for the baby's arrival, even Lennie was excited and could see that Logan was much more calmer and more reasonable on cases and that surprised him so much and he was more protective of his baby than anything else that meant so much to him, even his life.  
Arnot often had strange cravings like pickles with jelly or cake with nachos mixed together and often she was so horny that Mike couldn't satisfy her sexual needs even though he had been having sex with her for at least four hours and his groin was sore after the sessions but he wouldn't trade a single moment of it all for anything in the world as they went through the pregnancy as a couple. Mike sighed and took care of her every whim and need as best as he could and dealt with her mood swings and her self doubt when she worried about her job disappearing when she came back, she wanted to become a Captain someday and she was worried that this baby wouldn't allow her to do that anymore, but now she had to deal with the consequences of her choices. She sighed and rubbed the baby bump and smiled, at least she had someone to care for her and that was what mattered to her, as long as he stuck by her side and treated her and her baby with kindness, she knew things would be all right.  
Soon as the end of her pregnancy approached, her baby was beginning to start Braxton hicks contractions and those annoyed her to no end as she was kept up all night with them and the pain was often horrendous all in all and it didn't let her move often at all and she whimpered in pain so she had to be taken to the hospital early and her water broke early morning after Logan went to work and she moaned as she called for him to come back because the baby was coming and her contractions were increasing as the baby worked its way down her pelvis and into the world. The baby was crying and bawling loudly as the mother sobbed with joy and Mike waited in the waiting room as the baby was cleaned and the cord cut and handed to the mother, there was nothing in the world that could shatter this joy as Mike hugged Lennie when the doctor delivered the good news and smiled as he saw the tiny baby for the first time.


	6. Disappearances are not normal

The next morning when Aurelia woke up to feed her son, she asked Mike  
"Honey? where is our baby? He isn't in the crib!"  
His instincts suddenly perked up as he quickly woke up and got up to search for the nurse and found one and asked   
"Where have you taken our son, we would like to know please. Why didn't anybody tell us that they were taking our son, at least they could have left a note so that we wouldn't have to be worried for our son."  
The woman said   
"Wait wait wait, slow down sir, we didn't take your son anywhere. We have no orders for your son to be taken anywhere."  
Mike was suddenly concerned and then asked  
"Then why isn't my son in his crib? Where could he be? He can't hold his own head on his own, much less travel wherever."  
Mike glared at the nurse as they called for the police and issued an Amber Alert as they all began searching for the baby frantically as Arnot sobbed and screamed in terror, she had barely recovered from giving birth and now her baby was abducted from her arms and she was terrified of the all too real possibility of losing her baby forever, Logan's blood was boiling with fury, his instincts were already kicking in and making him want to punch someone and deck them for incompetence. He was quickly filling in the paperwork and making sure that CSU was going over the place with a fine tooth comb and making sure that not a single stone was left unturned, they knew that time was rapidly draining away but he had to make sure that evidence wasn't carelessly lost and tossed aside like he had seen in many high profile cases and he was not going to lose his own child so soon just as he became a father.   
Lennie handed him a coffee cup and helped him sit down as he asked the typical questions that he would ask any person who had a missing individual when Mike snorted   
"You know as well as I do that I had many people through my entire life that hated me very much, its just a matter of who was released and would still have a vendetta against me, I am trying to stay calm, before you add that as well."  
He then answered the questions on the physical description of his son and worked with a sketch artist to get a depiction of his son's face so that they could soon start distributing the copies of missing posters of his son, Mike felt so helpless and lost and worried, he couldn't stop thinking of all the disgusting monsters that could want to hurt his innocent son like that.   
He was going through his files like crazy, reading them one by one, trying to find the ones who were released and could want to hurt him, he had so much file reading to do and yet he didn't care, he wanted his son back, safe and sound in his arms.


End file.
